1. Field of the Invention
The subject compound find use in immunoassays as well as labeling of proteins which have a specific affinity for thyroid hormones.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent assays may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,654, 3,998,943, 3,996,345, and 4,067,959 which describe a variety of ways of performing fluorometric assays. In each instance, to the extent that a heavy atom compound is involved, fluroescence is quenched by the conjugate of the heavy atom compound to the fluorescer. Smith, FEBS Letters, 77, 25 (1977) discloses that binding of anti-thyroxin to a thyroxine-fluorophore conjugate results in fluorescent enhancement.